¿Es en serio? ¡Gajeel!
by Ann Mercedes
Summary: ¿Quién diría que de una misión y una discusión llegaríamos a esto? GaLu
1. Interrogatorio Y Una Discusión

Era un mañana hermosa en la ciudad de Magnolia, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, y otras cosas más que no nos interesan puesto que esta historia se centra en la maga de espíritus celestiales, Lucy Heartfilia, miembro de Fairy Tail.

Nuestra maga estaba siendo acosada por los miembros femeninos del gremio, puesto que nunca había tenido novio y querían saber si alguien del gremio le gustaba a nuestra pequeña maga celestial.

Pov. Lucy

—Yo apuesto que es Natsu— Decía Mira-san.

—¡Es cierto!—Apoyaba Levy-chan—Siempre me dices que se mete en tu cuarto sin permiso, apuesto que se traen algo entre manos—Decía Levy-chan de forma pícara.

—Yo nunca pensé que tuvieras esa relación con Natsu, Lucy—Dijo Erza con un sonrojo bien notable.

—Yo siempre pensé que haría mejor pareja con Gray—Dijo Lisanna.

—Mi rival del amor no me quitará a Gray-sama—Dijo Juvia y a mi solo me bajo una gotita por la frente al ver su obsesión.

—Aunque Loki también sería una buena opción—Comentó Bisca.

—Sí, pero es muy mujeriego, le llega a poner un dedo a Lucy y juro que se arrepentirá—Amenazó Erza con un aura negra rodeándola.

—¡Mou~! Chicas, ya pueden parar—Supliqué ya harta de la situación—Si nunca he tenido novio es mi problema. Nunca me gustaría Natsu, ni me gustó, ni me gusta, además, ¿no es tu novio Lisa-chan?—Le dije, todavía recordando cómo Natsu fue a mi casa en la madrugada diciéndome que se sentía enfermo cuando veía a Lisanna. Se veía tierno, así que no dudé en explicarle el porque de su "enfermedad". Miré a Lisanna quién solo asintió con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas—¿Gray? Lo veo como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, además de que si me acerco demasiado Juvia me mata—Dije viendo de reojo a juvia como estaba asfixiando a un muñeco con peluca rubia y murmurando algo que no llegue a oir —Y Loki... ¿¡Es en serio!? Además de que es un mujeriego, hace poco se le declaró a Aries, lo que me sorprendió mucho cabe decir. Y parándome dije—Si no he encontrado el amor supongo que no esta hecho para mí o simplemente no ha llegado el indicado—Dije todo eso encojiéndome de hombros y yendo al tablón de misiones, se acercaba la fecha para pagar la renta.

Cuando llegué al tablón de misiones pude ver a Gajeel, me siento mal por él. Hace poco Levy-chan anunció su relación con Jet, cosa que a mi me sorprendió bastante, siempre pensé que mi pequeña amiga sentía algo por el _Dragón Slayer de Metal_ , pero los sentimientos cambian o mejor dicho, las cosas no siempre van como uno espera que lo hagan. Esto había afectado mucho a Gajeel, aunque no lo demostraba yo lo notaba, después de todo sé lo que se siente cuando crees que estas solo y no tienes a más nadie para apoyarte o darte consuelo.

De repente se volteó y chocó conmigo, haciéndome caer estrepitosamente y golpeándome con el suelo.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas!—Me gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, estoy muy bien, por cierto, gracias por preguntar, ¡Y NO TENÍAS PORQUE HABLARME ASÍ!—Dije subiendo cada vez mas el tono de mi voz, tanto que todo el mundo dejó de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo para mirarnos. Lily solo veía todo desde atrás de Gajeel, yo sabía que estaba de malas pero no tenía porque hablarme así.

—¡YO LE HABLO COMO QUIERA A QUIEN YO QUIERA!—Me respondió dijo el buen...

—¡OYEME BIEN, MALDITO PEDAZO DE METAL OXIDADO, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE ESTÉ PASANDO POR TU CABEZA DE OJALATA AHORA MISMO, NO TIENES POR QUÉ HABLARME DE ESE MODO Y...!

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo?—Cuestionó el maestro bajando del segundo piso.

—¡ESTA TORPE SE CHO!—Lo interrumpí.

—¿¡TORPE!? ¡TORPE LO QUE TE CUELGA! SI FUISTE TU QUIEN M-!

—¡YA BASTA!—Nos calló el Master—¡No voy a permitir que dos hijos míos se insulten de esa manera en mi presencia! ¡Será mejor que se disculpen!—Nos exigió, pero como él empezó esperaba que se disculpara él, yo no tuve la culpa.

Fin Pov. Lucy  
Pov. Gajeel

Esto no podría ser peor, ya me molestó mucho que la enana escogiera a ese tonto por sobre mí, ¿Y AHORA TENGO QUE AGUANTAR A LA CONEJA TAMBIÉN? Ja. Ni en broma, no estoy de buenas y ella lo debe saber mejor que nadie, es la mejor amiga de quien me dejó en este estado de " si te me acercas saldrás lastimado" y ahora hace un show por todo lo alto, siempre la creí aritosa pero esto ya sobrepasó mi paciencia, ¡no pienso disculparme ni ahora ni nunca!

—Así que ninguno de los dos se disculpará, ¿eh?—Dijo el viejo ( es el Máster para quién no lo sepa ) para después formársele una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara—Bien, entonces irán de misión juntos, y hasta que no se lleven bien, no podrán volver—Seguro que mi cara era un poema porque su estúpida sonrisa aumentaba— Y, ¡oh! Qué sorpresa, Gajeel ya tiene una mision en sus manos, así que, ¿qué esperan para irse?—Lo mato.

—¡NO VOY A IR DE MISIÓN CON ESE CLAVO OXIDADO!—Se notaba que también estaba colérica, pero no era la única.

—¡YO TAMPOCO VOY A IR DE MISIÓN CON LA CHICA PORRISTA!—Ya tuve suficiente con la que armó, no soportaría estar otro rato más con ella, y lo peor es que la misión que tengo dura toda una semana. Esto será un infierno.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE USTEDES DIGAN, IRÁN SÍ O SÍ! ¡AHORA LARGO Y NO VUELVAN HASTA QUE HAYAN HECHO LAS PACES!—Dijo convirtiéndose en gigante y sacándonos del gremio— Y que tengan un agradable viaje—Agregó con una sonrisa, ¿este tipo es bipolar o qué? Veo que Lily se me acerca y me dice:

—Vamos Gajeel, no puede ser tan malo—Estoy por responderle de mala manera, pero como es la una persona ( o exceed ) que me queda, me contengo.

Fin. Pov. Gajeel  
Pov. Lily

Después de que el Máster nos sacó del gremio, esos dos nada más se la han pasado peleando así que tuve que elegir yo la hora de encuentro para salir mañana a la misión.

Después de que nos separamos de Lucy, Gajeel nada más se la ha pasado insultándola y diciendo cosas como _"esa estúpida porrista"_ o _"rubia operada"_ , entre otras cosas.

—Jah~—Suspiré—Este será un largo viaje.


	2. ¿Qué es esto?

Pov. Lucy

Entré a mi casa estrallando todo a mi paso, la casera me mataría después, pero valía la pena. Tenía que desquitarme con algo o explotaría.

No lo podía creer, ¿cómo se le ocurre al Master ponernos en una misión, JUNTOS, a ese estúpido clavo y a mi, cuando ve que las cosas no están para nada bonitas entre nosotros? Y encima, yo no tengo la culpa de que Levy-chan no lo haya elegido, no tenía porqué haberse desquitado conmigo.

Después de hacer mi maleta y unas cuantas cosas más, me dormí , soñé que Levy-chan y Gajeel eran pareja, con ellos sí se puede decir que los opuestos se atraen, luego los vi en una boda , a Levy-chan embarazada y a una niña con pelo negro y ojos rojos diciéndome "tía Lucy"... No sé por qué pero... algo en mi pecho duele... al pensar en eso...

* * *

RING RING RING

Me desperté sobresaltada y estrallé el maldito despertador, luego compraría otro. Por alguna razón no me gustó el sueño que tuve... para qué engañarlos si lo odié, me siento mal por Gajeel, pero me alegro de que el y Levy-chan no sean pareja. Aunque no sé por qué me alegra.

Luego de arreglarme, me marché a la estación de trenes, me desperté un poco más temprano por si Gajeel y Lily llegan antes que yo, el estúpido clavo no comience a molestar.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Magnolia, un cansado Lily intentaba despertar a un somnoliento Gajeel que por estar hasta tarde criticando a Lucy, ahora no se quería levantar~~~~

Pov. Lily

—¡Vamos Gajeel, levantate!—Intenté una vez más, pero nada, llevo intentando despertarlo por más de media hora. No me deja opción. Fui al baño, llené una cubeta con agua helada y se la eché encima a Gajeel.

—¡AAAAAHHHH!—Despertó, ya era hora—¡Lily, maldito gato! ¿¡Por qué me despiertas tan temprano!?—¿Será idiota? Ah~ creo que estar tanto tiempo con Natsu le está afectando.

—¿Ya te olvidaste Gajeel?—Vi su cara de confusión, así que decidí ponerlo todo en bandeja de plata—El Máster os mando a ti y a Lucy a una misión—Vi que su cara pasaba de estar confundido a estar furioso, así que decidí salir de su cuarto lo mas pronto posible. Mi integridad primero, gracias—Vamos tarde, tenemos que irnos—Dicho esto salí del cuarto para después escuchar una serie de maldiciones dirigidas a Lucy—Ah~—Suspiré sonoramente—Será idiota, ¿cuándo se dará cuenta?

Fin. Pov Lily  
Pov. Gajeel

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición y más maldición. ¿Desde cuándo esa rubia era tan molesta? Pero eso no era lo importante... ¡LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE NO PUEDO PARAR DE PENSAR EN ELLA! Siempre la tenía pendiente porque es la mejor amiga de la enana, pero ahora es insoportable, no puedo hacer nada sin dejar de pensar en ella. Todo me recuerda de alguna forma u otra a ella. Y no se por qué, se supone que a mi me gusta la enana, ¿cierto? No esa estúpida rubia, ¿verdad? Entonces... ¿¡Por qué simplemente no sale de mi cabeza de una buena vez!?

Pov. Normal

—¡AAAhhh!—Gritó Gajeel, asustando a Lily en el proceso—¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!—Y se fue refunfuñando hacia la estación, dejando a Lily con una interrogante en la cabeza _"¿Y a este que le picó ahora?"_

Cuando Gajeel y Lily llegaron a la estación, se encontraron con Lucy sentada en una banca, se saludaron (Lily Only) y se subieron al tren. Lucy esperaba que Gajeel se resistiera a subir como Natsu, pero no, subió por voluntad propia (para marearse una vez que se movió el tren) a Lucy nada mas le bajo una gota por la sien (Dragon Slayer después de todo) Pensó en burlarse de él pero, le dio pena así que lo recostó en sus piernas (cosa que sorprendió a Lily) y comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

Pov. Lucy

 _«Que suave»_ Pensaba que sería duro pero no, es muy suave. Me quedé mirándolo un rato mientras pensaba en algo para poder calmar su mareo... ¡Ya se! Recuerdo que mi madre siempre me decía que la música amansaba fieras, no sé si se pueda aplicar a este caso pero, intentaré cantar un poco.

(La cancion es Kimi ga kureta mono, es un ending de Fairy Tail)

Fin. Pov. Lucy  
Pov. Lily

Me impresioné mucho cuando Lucy puso a Gajeel en sus piernas y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello pero, lo que más me impresiono fue su hermosa voz, me quedé maravillado, no pensé que Lucy cantara así, y al parecer no fui el único impresionado, pude ver que Gajeel sonrió antes de quedarse dormido. Sonreí para mis adentros al ver lo que Lucy hizo, y me dejé llevar por la hermosa melodía que cantaba, al parecer Gajeel no se había enamorado solo. Ahora había que esperar a que estos tórtolos se den cuenta. Sino yo les echaré una mano, no tendría ningún problema en ayudarlos.

Fin. Pov. Lily  
Pov. Normal

Ya cuando Lily se había dormido Lucy, lo acomodó para que estuviera en una posición más cómoda y luego, se quedó mirando fijamente a Gajeel y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla. Lo hizo inconsciente mente. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojó fuertemente y se propuso a dormir ella tambien con una pregunta en su cabeza _"¿qué es esto cálido que siento en mi pecho?"_


	3. Esto No Podría Ir Peor ¿cierto?

Pov. Normal

En una cabina de un tren se podía apreciar la imagen de dos personas y un exceed que dormían plácidamente. El primero en despertar fue el exceed, que cuando vio a esos dos tan acurrucaditos no pudo evitar poner una sonrisita maliciosa en su cara. De pronto se vio un flash en la cabina, Lily les había tirado una foto con una pequeña _Lacrima_ que siempre traía consigo, y ya estaba maquinando en cómo la podía usar en contra de Gajeel. Guardó la _Lacrima_.  
Vio la hora y dedujo que no faltaba mucho para llegar, así que decidió despertarlos.

Pov. Lucy

—...cy...ucy...—Sentí que alguien me despertaba—Lucy ya llegamos despierta—Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que era Lily quien me despertaba—Sé que estás muy cómoda, pero hay que irnos o el tren se irá con nosotros dentro—Lo miré extrañada, ¿cómoda? Sí, era cierto pero... Intenté pararme. No pude. Y fue ahí cuando recordé que Gajeel se había quedado dormido en mi regazo, inmediatamente supe que mi cara se ponía caliente, de seguro estaba sonrojada. Volteé mi cara para que Lily no se diera cuenta pero, al parecer fue inutil—Jajajaja—Se río tan fuerte que despertó a Gajeel, el cual me miró extrañado puesto que me veía desde abajo cuando generalmente lo hacía desde arriba. Ahora mismo los tomates debían envidiar el color de mi cara puesto que debía estar bien roja.

Me levante rápidamente haciendo que Gajeel cayera al piso—¿Qué diablos te pasa coneja? —Me cuestionó.

—Ya llegamos, y no quisieras que el tren se fuera con nosotros dentro, ¿cierto?—Le dije sacando mi equipaje que estaba bajo el asiento, necesitaba mirar a cualquier otro lado que no fuera él, y Lily no ayudaba en nada, el muy estúpido estaba tratando de mantener su risa bajo control. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que Gajeel se ponía azul otra vez para luego salir por la ventana del tren. Ja. Reí para mis adentros. Dragón Slayer después de todo.

.Lucy  
Pov. Normal

Nuestros magos ya se habían bajado del tren e iban hacia la casa de quien había mandado la petición de la misión. Iban Gajeel y Lily delante y Lucy detrás, no le habían dicho nada de la misión después de todo, así que era mejor esperar a llegar a la casa del cliente para que le explicaran todo. Ella no pensaba preguntar aún tenía orgullo y, aunque le haya cantado para aliviar su malestar en el tren, él no se había dado cuenta... O eso era lo que ella creía.

A ver Gajeel, tienes que calmarte, no puedes pensar esas cosas de ella... pero... Se veía tan linda sonrojada—¡NOOOOOOOOOO!—Exclamé, y vi como Lily y mi Lucy se me quedaban viendo extrañados mientras se alejaban unos metros de mi. No dije nada y seguí caminando como si nada hubiera pasado... espera... ¿¡Desde cuándo llamo a la coneja por su nombre!? ¡Además! Usé "MI" un pronombre posesivo, ¿desde cuando hago eso? AAAAAHHH, no entiendo nada.

.Gajeel

Lucy y Lily solo miraban a Gajeel con una gotita en la sien, de repente había gritado y había estado haciendo muecas y parece querer arrancarse el cabello. Ellos solo se preguntaban _"Qué estará pasando por su cabeza ahora?"_

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail ~~~~~~~~

Algunos estaban preocupados y otros alterados, puesto que además de que Lucy y Gajeel nunca habían hecho una misión juntos, discutieron fuertemente segundos antes de que el Máster los mandara a la misión. ¿Que estará pensando el Máster?

—Máster, ¿porqué mandó a Lucy a una misión con Gajeel, si vio como ellos discutían?—Preguntó Mirajane, todos pusieron atención a la respuesta que daría el Máster, todos querían saber lo que diría, además de que tenían un mal presentimiento sobre esta misión, sobre todo Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy y Juvia. Sí, Juvia, porque ella se había dado cuenta de como Gajeel actuaba cuando Lucy estaba cerca y era muy diferente a como era con Levy. Temía que hiciera algo indebido puesto que los Dragón Slayer tenían una forma muy...peculiar de amar.

—Para que Gajeel abriera los ojos—Fue su única respuesta. Y para Juvia no había mas pruebas que esa. A Gajeel le gustaba... No, ama a Lucy, y eso la hacía sentir bien puesto que veía cómo Lucy miraba a Gajeel, y apostaba su amor por su Gray-sama que a ella le gusta Gajeel. Ahora solo había que esperar que él no hiciera algo estúpido, porque aunque Lily estuviera con él, a Juvia no se le quitaba ese mal presentimiento que tenía, y eso no era nada bueno.

Ninguno de los miembros del gremio entendió lo que quiso decir el Máster (excepto Juvia) y aunque Natsu y Wendy sospecharan, todavía no creían que eso era lo que había tratado de decir el máster.

Que Gajeel se había confundido y creyó que Levy era su pareja, cuando en realidad lo era Lucy.

Y eso... no podía ser... simplemente no podía ser porque, ¿cómo una linda y tierna chica como Lucy se podría enamorar de un chico rudo y lleno de piercings como Gajeel? Nada tenía sentido para estos dos. Quisieron preguntarle al Master si podía ser más específico, pero no pudieron, puesto que este, inmediatamente que respondió a la pregunta de Mirajane, subió su despacho en el segundo piso, excusándose con que tenía que mandar unas cartas de disculpa al consejo por los destrozos del equipo de Natsu y lamentándose puesto que era Lucy quien los hacía controlarse un poco y ya que ella no estaba aquí causaban más destrozos.

Y así, con un gremio un tanto confundido, unos Dragón Slayers negándose la realidad y una Juvia preocupada, el Máster se encerró en su despacho, implorando él también porque todo saliera bien y no haya cometido un error al enviarlos a una misión juntos, con Gajeel tan cerca de la época de celo.

Así también con unos ciudadanos de Magnolia aterrados, porque que el gremio más destructivo y ruidoso de todo Fiore estaba callado, y nada bueno podría salir de eso.

Mientras tanto ~~~~~~~~~

En la ciudad de Clover, para ser más específico, en la sala de una casa, se encontraban, un exceed tratando de aguantarse la risa, sin éxito cabe decir, una rubia y un peli-blanco sonrojados por lo que acababa de ocurrir y un peli-negro mal diciendo en voz baja al peli-blanco por habérsele adelantado.


	4. Maldito Canoso

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR

Mientras tanto ~~~~~~~~~

En la ciudad de Clover, para ser más específicos, en la sala de una casa, se encontraban, un exceed tratando de aguantarse la risa, sin éxito cabe decir, una rubia y un peli-blanco sonrojados por lo que acababa de ocurrir y un peli-negro mal diciendo en voz baja al canoso ese por habérsele adelantado.

Flashback

Nuestros queridos magos ( y exceed ) ya estaban en frente de la casa del cliente, había juguetes regados por todas partes, parecía una guardería.

Pov. Lucy

Toqué la puerta y oí un "ya voy" de adentro. Luego de unos minutos nos abrió un chico peli-blanco con ojos azules. ¡Dios! ¡Que guapo! Tenía un chaleco negro que me dejaba ver todo su torso y vaya que estaba bien trabajado... Si tan solo pudiera tocarlo, ¿¡pero qué dices Lucy!? No pienses en esas cosas que de seguro ya tiene novia. De seguro estuve muy metida en mis pensamientos porque Lily me estaba llamando.

Pov. Lily

Vi cómo Lucy tocaba la puerta para luego ver como se quedaba embobada viendo al muchacho que abrió, vi de reojo a Gajeel y no estaba muy contento, así que decidí molestarlos a los dos un poco.

—Oye Lucy, ¿quieres una cubeta?—Ella me miro extrañada y preguntó.

—¿Una cubeta? ¿Para que?

—Para la baba—Respondí aguantando la risa, sus caras no tenían precio, ahora ya sé porque a Happy le gusta molestar tanto a Lucy ¡Los tomates envidiarian su color! Y la de Gajeel era de cabreo total, estoy seguro de que no durara quieto mucho rato.

Luego de que Lily dijera eso, Lucy se comenzó a retroceder diciendo cosas inentendibles para luego resbalar con unos de los juguetes en el piso y caer encima de el peli-blanco en una situación comprometedora.

«Mierda». Fue lo único que pensé. Lucy cayó encima del chico y con el impacto se besaron. Esto no podía estar pasando, ninguno de nosotros salía de la impresión y yo sentía como Gajeel estaba cada vez mas furioso, estaba seguro de que iba a matar a golpes al pobre chico. Tenía que tranquilizarlo.

—L-lo s-siento—Dijo Lucy de repente apartándose del chico y levantándose del piso.

—N-no pasa n-nada—Respondió el peliblanco—Fue u-un accidente—Dijo más rojo que el cabello de Erza—¿Ustedes son los magos de Fairy Tail?—Preguntó, ya más repuesto y Gajeel respondió

—Sí—Dijo levantando al muchacho y presionándolo contra la pared—Y como te le vuelvas a acercar así a Lucy haré que al infierno lo veas como un bonito lugar para vacacionar después de lo que te voy a hacer—Amenazó presionando tanto al chico contra la pared que esta se cuarteó, y le dijo algo más que no logré escuchar, para luego soltar al muchacho y empezar a maldecir en voz baja. Por lo menos se contuvo y lo dejo vivo, eso es algo... ¿no? No lo golpeo y eso requiere mucho merito... ¿cierto? Aunque todo esto me hace gracia de alguna manera. Después de todo...

Gajeel esta celoso y eso es algo que no se ve muy a menudo.

Pov. Haru (peli-blanco, canoso en la mente de Gajeel)

Cuando el tipo con piercings me levantó, pensé que me golpearía hasta la muerte, pero solo me amenazó.

—Ah~—Suspiré sonoramente de alivio, después de todo estaba vivo y coleando—Vamos dentro, Ellie les explicara la misión—Ofrecí con miedo a decir algo que pudiera enfurecer al chico con piercings—Y lo lamento mucho—Agregué mirando a la chica.

—N-no fue mi culpa por descuidada y no mirar por donde pisaba, no tienes porque disculparte—Me dijo con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y le sonreí, pero estaba seguro de que todavía estaba sonrojado, después de todo aunque no haya sido mi primer beso, es una chica muy hermosa.

—Entonces vamos—Dije guiándolos hacia la sala y pensando en las últimas palabras susurradas por el chico cuando me pasó por el lado con ese extraño gato parlante.

"Ella es mía, quizás ella todavía no lo sepa pero es de mi propiedad, es la mujer que amo y no pienso dejar que un estúpido como tú me la quite"

Lo que me hace pensar que tal vez el se vea hecho de acero por fuera, pero estoy seguro de que adentro muy, muy, pero muuuuuuuy en el fondo tiene un corazón de cristal.

Mientras Haru los llevaba a la sala, en la cabeza de nuestra querida rubia no dejaban de repetirse las siguientes palabras "Ese fue mi primer beso".


End file.
